Winds For Two Worlds
by Usless5075
Summary: Talim and Yunsung have had a rough life after Soul Edge was destroyed, but soon Link appears again to their world and then a whole entire army comes out of nowhere. Trouble is, it's not from their time, nor their country.
1. Different Countries Collide

Well, I never would have thought that I would be writing a Soul Calibur fic. But I've been inspired again and again after reading some LinkxTalim pairings. To tell you the truth, this story is something my brother and I made up after I bought Soul Calibur 3. I advise you, if you have someone to play with on that game, and if you have two memory cards, you should do the same thing. Making created characters and make your own storyline. But right now, let's read about mine.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Calibur or the Legend of Zelda. If I did, well... what do you think?

**Winds For Two Worlds**

**Chapter One: Different Countries Collide**

The light-skinned fifteen year old girl looked around her as the cage above began to close the two opponents in and she began to have second thoughts about what she had done. "Don't worry Talim, you can defeat that big loser." someone said in the crowds. The person that had made the outburst was a spiky red haired Chinese swordsman. 'Yunsung will always have my back.' Talim thought. The girl looked at the big guy with an elephant shaped head and trunk and saw the huge rock-hammer he was carrying, 'I know I can defeat him, I just have to be one with the wind.' she thought sincerely. She closed her eyes and then breathed calmly as she felt the breeze around her wrap around her body. She opened her eyes and exhaled for the last time before the announcer began to call the match. "Talim versus Rock!" the man announced at the booth. "I'm going to crush you little girl." Rock remarked and began to laugh. Talim just took her guard as he continued to laugh.

Suddenly Rock stopped laughing abruptly and ran towards her with the hammer above his head. Talim quickly moved to the side as the hammer went full force down on the concrete ground. He quickly lifted the hammer out of the ground and got back into a ready stance. Talim looked at the indention in the ground and stared at the mini crater. Rock tried to swing left, but Talim ducked and jabbed Rock in the mouth. He staggered back and then got his footing once again. "Lucky shot." he mumbled and then slammed the hammer down into the ground. It shook the concrete and somehow was so violent that Talim lost her footing and tripped backwards. She fell onto her back and became a little winded. But as she looked above her, she saw that Rock wasted no time in taking advantage. He took his hammer off of the ground once again and jumped into the air. He was about to slam the hammer into Talim, but she quickly rolled to her right.

She managed to roll out of the way in time, but the dust from the impact blew onto her face. Rock thought he had hit her and began to smile, but as he raised the hammer, he noticed that she had rolled out of the way. By this time, she had wiped the dust from her face and eyes and was about to get up. She kicked him in the knee and made him stagger backwards as she rolled backwards and got back onto her feet. She got back into her stance and then saw that she needed to end the match, so she decided to call in her best resource. "Wind!" she yelled out into the open. Suddenly a gust of wind seemed to wrap around her tightly and then became one inside of her. She looked back at Rock and then exhaled. Somehow, Rock began to get more irritated and raised his hammer above his head. Talim stepped aside, jabbed him twice in the stomach, jumped over him, and kicked him in the back.

Rock hit the ground and slowly got back up, "I'm not done yet, not by a long shot." he stated. But the young priestess had already begun running towards the huge man and somersaulted over him. She quickly rolled on the ground, but kicked him with both her feet. Rock hit the bars of the cage while Talim got back up. She picked him up and then went on the side of the man. She flipped into the air and kicked him, knocking him out instantly. "Talim is victorious!" the announcer yelled. Everyone began to cheer as they watched the priestess raise her arm in victory. Talim sighed and noticed that the cage was being raised. 'That was exhausting…' she thought and stretched. She looked into the crowd and noticed Yunsung running towards him with a bundle of cash. "That was a great match, you did excellent." he stated. Talim looked uneasy, obviously not liking her situation.

"Can't you find some money any other way? I get tired of fighting these guys. I know that even though the Soul Edge was destroyed and we haven't had a real adventure since then, don't you think you should be trying to do things the honest way?" she asked. Yunsung didn't give it one thought and scoffed, "What, you mean like get a real job? I don't feeling like wasting this talent." he stated, referring to his fighting skills. They walked out of the arena and noticed that it was getting dark. "Let's just go find somewhere to stay before we have to sleep outside again." Yunsung stated quickly. Talim didn't mind sleeping outside, after all, she was the wind priestess. But she didn't mind having a bed as well to sleep on sometimes. Suddenly someone bumped into Yunsung and continued to walk on. Yunsung turned around and became angry, "Hey! Watch where you're going!" he yelled out at him.

The person turned his head first at the warrior, and then turned around completely. Yunsung automatically put his hand on his sword, ready to fight. But the person smirked, and then walked up to the two friends. Talim noticed that he was a black man with deep royal blue eyes and an Edgemaster beard. He wore a grey sleeveless shirt with a blue sleeveless robe. He had on grey bandit gloves with a pistol strapped to the side of a grey belt. He also had blue fire dragon pants with a different pair of shoes that Talim had never seen before. Talim's curiosity got the better of her as she continued to look at the shoes, "Excuse me, but what are those shoes?" she asked. The stranger looked down at his shoes and lifted one foot up, "These are called sneakers, they were only made in America, but I believe it's world wide now." he stated. Yunsung retorted at the sight of the man, 'I don't like the way this guy looks. He seems different.' he thought. Suddenly he was broken out of his train of thought as he noticed the man glancing at Talim.

"Well, what do you need?" he asked. Talim punched his arm slightly, knowing that he was being rude. The man ignored him and looked back at Talim, "Listen, you two seem like nice fighters, it would be a shame to let your talents go to waist. But I advise you, right now isn't really a good time to set matches for tournaments, wages, and bets. Right now, there is a war going on, and I don't want you two to be in the middle of it." the man stated. Yunsung immediately became angry, "Who are you to tell us what to do?" he asked with hostility in his voice. The stranger did not flinch nor move; he just simply looked straight into Yunsung's eyes. The serious gesture made Yunsung feel uncomfortable and realize that he was not dealing with an ordinary man. "Because I am a king, a president, and a ruler." the stranger said and walked off. "Oh, by the way Yunsung, unless you keep training, I wouldn't shoot off at the mouth so much if I were you." the stranger stated.

Talim stepped forward and put a hand over her chest, "Tell me, what is your name?" she asked. The stranger looked back once again, but not in hostility, his eyes seemed to glow through the night sky. "Lex… Lex Prower." he stated and continued to walk off. Yunsung continued to think to himself about the stranger, 'What does he mean, a king, a president, and a ruler? You can't be all three, can you?' he pondered. Suddenly his arm was yanked by the young priestess as she motioned towards the next village. "C'mon, it's getting late, and I thought you didn't want to sleep under the perfect stars?" she asked with double sarcasm as she began to walk towards the village. Yunsung just shook his head and followed the young priestess towards the buildings. 'Wherever he came from, I know I haven't seen the last of him.' Yunsung thought.

**To Be Continued**

So... how did ya like it? Trust me, it will be much better on the second chapter. The chapter will be much longer, if that's what you're wondering, and plus the Queen, the General, and the Supervisor will be there. It's going to be fun. Ah, I love America.


	2. Three Wise Ladies

_A/N: Second chapter to the long series of thelife between love and war. The two warriors will find out what it's like to become a part of a whole kingdom._

**Winds For Two Worlds**

**Chapter Two: The Three Wise Ladies**

The next morning, Yunsung and Talim thanked the village keeper for letting them sleep at their house. They were ready to go out and find ways to make money. Talim looked at the sky and inhaled the fresh air around her. "A new day, a new journey." she commented. Yunsung looked at the market ahead of them, "And a new meal." he stated. The priestess rolled her eyes as the young warrior ran towards the hustling people. 'Must we go through this every morning?' she thought with anguish. She followed slowly as Yunsung began to pick up items for his choosing. A dark-skinned lady with brown eyes looked up at the warrior, "So what will it be today, Yunsung?" she asked. The lady and everyone in the area knew about Yunsung's talent and his championship in the arena. So he was treated almost like a king. Except with no authority and things close to that.

The swordsman decided to go with two loafs of bread and a lot of sausages. Immediately he began stuffing his face. By the time Talim got there, he had eaten all of the food he had picked. "Didn't you save me any?" she asked furiously. Yunsung stopped eating and looked at Talim, he smiled nervously as he gulped down the last bit of food. Talim huffed, "I can't believe you would do that? Now how am I supposed to eat? Honestly, I'm already petite, I don't need to grow any thinner." she remarked. "Yeah, but you look good now. There is no reason for you to get fat." Yunsung stated. Only he could get away with a comment like that.

They were about to hike off to their next destination, when a young tan-skinned lady in a blue china dress with a miniskirt walked over to the two friends. "I think I can help you out." she offered kindly. Talim smiled and then walked over to the lady. "Well thanks, but you don't really have to…" she began to say, but the lady put a hand in front of her. "No, I insist. You should be well fed on a long journey. Otherwise, you won't be able to think clearly enough to make good decisions on the way." the lady stated. The priestess just sighed and then accepted her help. Yunsung examined the lady much more carefully and noticed that she also had on a blue diamond choker and grey noble shoes. She also had on a grey belt that carried two daggers in the back. But what was disturbing to him was the color of her eyes. They were blue; and not just any blue, but the same royal deep blue eyes that he had seen yesterday. 'Wait a minute, that color…' he began to think. The lady began pulling out gold coins from a bag.

She paid the market lady and was handed three baskets of food. Suddenly, out of nowhere, two guards in grey and blue walked up to the lady and took two baskets out of her hand. "Here, let me take that for you, Queen Pyra." one offered. Both fighters gaped in awe at the fact that they were in a queen's presence. "Queen?" Talim asked. The lady smiled and handed her five slices of meat in between two buns of bread. "Yes, I am the queen." she stated and smiled glowingly. "From what?" Yunsung asked. Talim nudged Yunsung's ribs; it was impolite to ask a high official what they represented. But strangely, the lady answered, "Lex's Kingdom." she answered softly. Yunsung and Talim both gasped. "May you repeat that?" Talim asked. "Lex's Kingdom." the lady repeated. 'Would that be the same Lex that we had met earlier? And the same deep royal blue eyes. It can't be a coincidence.' Yunsung thought. He wanted to find out more about this turn of events.

The queen looked at something on her wrist and then looked back at the two fighters. "Well… I should be going now, this feast isn't going to make itself." she stated. As she turned to leave, Talim quickly stopped her, "Wait, what is your name?" she asked. The queen turned around, in the same exact way Lex had the time they had met him. "Queen Pyra. But please, just call me Pyra. You are official friends to the Union." she stated and left. Yunsung began scratching his head while Talim looked at the queen leave. 'Lex's Kingdom. I've never heard that before…' Talim pondered. They decided to just let it pass and then head on towards their next destination. They began looking around and noticed other people wearing the same shade of grey and blue as Pyra and Lex had been wearing; meaning that this wasn't just local. "Now I'm interested in this Lex guy, he seems to be…. popular." Talim stated. 'I'll give you your popular.' Yunsung thought in irritation.

They walked on and then passed by the arena that Talim was participating in and noticed two people in the cage. One was wearing a suit of armor that was all black and the other person was a young white woman that seemed to have on the royal blue and grey clothes as Lex. "Let's go over there and see what is going on." Talim stated. As they both walked over there, the announcer yelled out something. "General Veronica wins. That's another win for Lex's Kingdom, is there anyone who can defeat these newcomers?" he asked. The cage lifted and the young woman walked out of the arena. Talim walked up to the woman and smiled, "Excuse me, but may you please tell me who this Lex guy is?" she asked. Yunsung once again, noticed that she had the same color eyes as the rest of them. Her hair was straight, short, and blonde, she wore a blue beret over it. She had on a blue Holy Chemise shirt with a dark blue body suit under it. She also had on a long blue skirt and grey decorative boots. A grey quiver was strapped from her shoulder to her waist and she had on the noble's shoulders for her rank. A grey guardian's belt with a small knife was strapped to the side. And a blue brooch choker was around her neck. 'Wow, this lady must be ready for war.' Yunsung thought.

"I can tell you that Lex is not your typical king. The reason no one has defeated him yet is because he is from another time, in the future. Also it could be the fact that he did not come from these eastern countries." the general stated. Talim cocked her head to the left, "Wait, what do you mean?" she asked with sincerity. Veronica smiled and then turned away, "Why don't you find that one on your own?" she suggested and walked off. She put a blue and black shield on her quiver and sheathed a blue-hilted sword. 'This could be a good thing… or it could be bad.' Talim observed. They continued walking and throughout the day Talim could not get her mind off of the newcomers that had just appeared out of nowhere.

"Don't worry about them Talim, I'm sure they will phase out like any other bad kingdom." Yunsung stated. Suddenly they found a huge metal building with a lot of windows that seemed to stick out from the rest of the small concrete and stone buildings. 'I don't like the way this looks.' Yunsung thought with doubts. They continued to walk on and went inside of the building. They saw many swords, knifes, hammers, and many other weapons. 'This must be a shop.' Talim concluded. "Welcome to my store, may I help or assist you with anything?" someone asked as they came into the room. The person was a dark skinned woman with jet-black straight hair. She had on a blue and white feminine outfit with a grey and blue common skirt. She also had on grey leather shoes, a grey carrying belt, and silver dancing bracelets. But the eyes told it all. The same deep blue eyes that seemed so warm looked at the two visitors. "No, but may I ask you a question?" Talim asked. The woman nodded and then looked at Talim.

"Isn't this a shop?" she asked. The woman shook her head and then pointed at one of the signs. "This is a store. The difference between a shop and a store is that a store is international. Which means that there is more than one shop across the world." the lady explained. 'How in the world can that be? I don't know of anything that has more than one thing in other places?' Yunsung thought. "What is your name?" Yunsung asked politely. The lady smiled and then walked towards a counter, "My name is Rayshell Washington, but you can call me Rayshell." she stated. Something was going on, and Yunsung seemed not to like it, but Talim did. "So… how does this international thing work?" Talim asked. The lady smirked, as if she had been waiting to be asked that question for a long time. "Well, in order for this to work, there has to be many employees. We hire people to work for us and pay them wages for their deeds. But in order for it to cycle correctly, there has to be a boss. And I, am that boss. I lead this business." Rayshell stated. They continued talking for another few minutes before Talim remembered what they were doing before they came in. "Thank you for your time and hopefully we'll be back soon." Talim stated while walking towards the exit. "Ok, and remember, you two are official friends to the Union." Rayshell remarked.

'A businesswoman, a general, and a queen. This guy sure does know how to mix everything up.' Yunsung thought. As they walked out of the store, six figures jumped into their path. They were wearing all black stealth suits; they were ninjas. "Are you in any way affiliated with Lex's Kingdom?" one of them asked. Yunsung was the first to move, he stepped forward and pointed his finger at him. "What if we are?" he asked in a mocking tone. The ninjas pulled out small daggers and swords. "Then we will kill you along with the rest of that pathetic group." another stated and swiftly moved towards Talim and Yunsung. Talim jumped over Yunsung and kicked the ninja in his chest. By now, the other five ninjas had ran full force at the two warriors and were trying to attack them. Just as one of the ninjas tried to thrust his sword into Yunsung, the quick warrior pulled his Chinese sword out and blocked the sword from cutting him. Yunsung pushed the sword away and then jabbed the ninja in the heart. The ninja fell to his knees and then fell face down onto the ground. Suddenly Yunsung began to feel uneasy and he moved quickly from where he was standing. There was a huge rush of fire that one of the other ninjas conjured trying to burn him. 'Whoa, these ninjas are good. But, aren't they all?' he asked himself. He looked over at Talim and tried to watch to see if she was having any trouble. "Are you ok, Talim?" he asked.

Talim quickly moved to the left as a knife passed by her body. With quick agility and grace, she kicked the ninja in the knee and the waited until he dropped onto the knee. By then she had her foot to the ninja's face and then she delivered the final blow. The ninja was knocked out cold as he dropped the knife. "Yeah, I'm doing ok." she replied, a little out of breath. Another two came from the distance and then three others came from behind them. Just as the two warriors thought they were outnumbered, something flew past Talim's hair and hit one of the ninja's in the chest. The ninja immediately fell to the ground and then began coughing up blood. When Talim looked closer at the object still stuck in the ninja's chest, she saw that the silver metal object was a steel fan. Talim, Yunsung, and the remaining ninjas turned around and saw Rayshell standing near the entrance of her store with two steel fans in her hands. She extended them and then struck a pose, "You'll have to go through me if you want these two." she said. The ninjas looked at each other and then pulled out poisonous needles. But then they saw someone else come from the store entrance and noticed she had a crown on. She also had a deep blue and silver sword in her hand at her side.

"We have intercepted the queen, we are not ready to fight her, fall back and retreat. It would be a waste of lives to go against her right now." the lead ninja stated. Though the ninja's voice was muffled, they could tell it was a female, and something about the voice seemed familiar to Yunsung, but he didn't know what. They all threw down metallic balls and then smoke surrounded them. When the smoke cleared, they were gone. 'What is going on?' Talim thought. Queen Pyra sighed, "I knew I was going to have to tell you the whole story. But first you must come to the castle. We must go and discuss this serious matter. This war has gone on far enough." she stated and clenched her fist.

**To Be Continued**

_Pretty interesting, I'm going to add a few more characters in my next chapter as well. Some of them should be a little familiar to all of you. coughninjacough. Well, hope I get some reviews._


End file.
